Middle Earth Life
by artisticgurl
Summary: I can't think of a good summary but... Four teenagers in a modern world with normal lives, get stuck in middle earth. All they want is to figure out what happened and get home but their curiosity and taste for adventure say otherwise. Who they will meet, what they will see and what they are going to experience is a mystery to them. First Lotr story please review!


I hurriedly read the last two pages of Lord of the Rings, I've read the books many times and was currently going to finish the series once again.

My best friend Miah looked at my impatience. "I don't understand you sometimes. If you have read the books and have the movies why do you keep on reading them?"

I hugged the book tightly, "Because they are amazing! I just love reading them and reading about the spells, creatures, landscapes and such,* sigh* it kinda completes me."

Our tall friend Matthew laughed at that, his long curly hair almost covering his eyes. He enjoyed the movies but refused to read the books." Come on Karen, we all know that you just read them because of the elf dude." Miahs boyfriend Luis nodded to that.

"His name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and Son of Thranduil."I said in a very offended voice.

They rolled their eyes and continued to study for our reading test, I didn't need to study I did our assignment and went over our stories every night for the past two weeks.

I did study their features, Miah was no doubt the prettiest girl in our grade, eleven people have a crush on her. I could see why, she had white skin and a freckled face with light brown eyes and glasses. She was also one of the shortest girls of our grade as well but her intimidating glances and furrowed brows when angered made up for it.

Matthew was the tallest of our grade, he had crazy messy curly hair that had never been touched by a brush. They covered his Japanese eyes well sometimes and the many pimples on his forehead as well. He was the most annoying boy ever! With his racist, sexist and homophobic jokes I have no idea how he has friends or why he hangs out with us.

Luis, not much to say he is a gamer at heart always on his phone playing Geometry Dash when were at school in the mornings and when he's in his house he starts playing with PS4 or Xbox. But he actually was the smartest one in our group. He also works out, a lot it's not even funny but he's really fit. He has also dated Miah for almost two years already. Another thing about him that out shined the rest of the boys, he had a moustache.

Which was strangely a big deal.

I continued to read, just when I was about to finish I found something very interesting. Another extra page.

"After two years peace was upon middle earth the occasional orcs showed up but were weak without a leader. Nothing that was a danger showed up at all. Then a earthquake happened, not one to worry about, no cracks appeared on the ground and the water didn't rise. It somehow was strong enough to affect four creatures."

That was about all I could read before everything started to shake.

"What's happening!?"

"We never get earthquakes here!" All of us hanged on to the tables legs as we went under it. Then the floor cracked open with a purple aurora coming out of it. Next thing I knew we were falling.

I was too scared to scream but the more we fell the more the color changed. Purple, green, red, yellow. I couldn't look at the others. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ears, I could feel my hair grow longer. My spine stretched and straighten out I could feel myself grow thinner and even taller.

It was painful, everything was hurting, maybe if I hit a rock on my head and blacked out it wouldn't hurt as much.

I could hear myself screech in pain as the others. Were they changing as well? I opened my eyes to see the ground coming at me fast. I screamed turned on my back and hit the ground.

I couldn't see but I could hear voices calling me. Then screaming I tried to move but all that did was rolling me over down a smooth cliff. I hit several rocks on the way down. Everything hurt, I could feel

I didn't know where I was but I felt like I was going to die.

My vision was blurry but I saw tall people on horses and several unknown voices. I could feel myself being picked up.

Just before I blacked out I thought I saw a female elf telling me to stay with her.

* * *

**Okay so one of my first stories and tell me what you think in the reviews also this whole story I think will be in Karens pov I think.**


End file.
